Kadena Smut
by sapphicsap
Summary: This is uh, basically a ripoff of my work, Cophine Smut. So if you watched Orphan Black and like this sorta thing, you ought to check that out. And now for the actual summary... Kat and Adena get naughty at work. Adena's fault, mostly. Chapters 2 and 4 are nonessential bonus chapters not important to plot. Chapter three is a direct follow-up to chapter one.
1. The Board Meeting

"Kat, tell me again why I have to sit in on this meeting with you and the board members," Adena remarked as they walked to the meeting room. "I am just a featured artist. I should not be considered essential for this kind of meeting. I have things I want to do. _Better_ things."

"Jacqueline wanted me to introduce you and have you maybe share some concepts you'll be bringing to the next issue of the magazine," Kat explained once they approached the doorway. "It shouldn't be long."

"Welcome," Jacqueline greeted everyone as a few of the last board members trickled in behind Kat and Adena. "I hope you're caught up on work because this meeting could be a little lengthy, and we could all be going home a little late."

Adena gave Kat a look of slight annoyance as she sank into her chair, and Kat sheepishly smiled back.

"Sorry," Kat whispered, sitting down next to Adena. "I'll make it up to you later."

"As you all know, our last month's issue flew off the shelves. It was one of our most successful issues in all of Scarlet's history, and I would like to continue the success into this next issue," Jacqueline declared.

Adena slowly reached over and began lightly running her fingers over Kat's thigh. Kat's eyes flicked over to her for a second before she shifted in her seat.

"I believe this goal is going to be especially achievable with the theme of our next issue, which is shattering the glass ceiling. We're going to have various articles from various successful women who have struggled to get to where they are today, and pieces featuring statements or themes congruent to that of this issue—what is why I have invited Miss Adena el-Amin to sit in on our meeting tonight," Jacqueline stretched out a hand in Adena's direction and all the board members turned their heads to look.

Adena took her hand back and smiled as she waved, but through clenched teeth whispered to Kat, "I hate you."

"I said I'll make it up to you," Kat protested quietly as Adena's hand returned to her thigh once the board members turned their attention back to Jacqueline.

"She will be sharing some of her ideas later on," Jacqueline informed everyone. "Right now, I want to focus on one woman who is in high demand. Hannah Cooper."

Kat tried to focus. She really did. But Adena's hand kept moving higher and higher up, and the worst part was that Kat was sure that it was on purpose. She felt a tightening in her lower abdomen, and she adjusted herself in her seat so that Adena's hand was lower on her thigh. She waited for the hand to make its way back up, but it stayed there. She relaxed a little.

"Hannah Cooper is the CEO of a company that produces tampons and pads," Jacqueline went on. A couple of the all-male board members shared a few uncomfortable glances with each other. "But she is one of the poorer CEOs. Poorer being a loose term because she still sits comfortably on the high end of the upper-middle class. But why does she have so much less than her male CEO counterparts? Is it because she's a woman?"

Adena's fingers had made their way back up Kat's leg, and Kat found herself squirming.

"Maybe. But she also has less money because she donates it to a number of shelters for women who are either homeless or have suffered abuse and have fled. She also gives away free products to the shelters because they are in dire need. I want to feature her in this upcoming issue."

Finally, Kat couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Adena's hand, freezing it in place mid-thigh. Kat gave her a warning look, but when Adena met her gaze, she looked slightly amused.

Kat, however was not so amused.

"Cut it out," Kat mouthed, but Adena rolled her eyes as she took her hand back.

"What I want is to get the word out there about Hannah Cooper. And I think Scarlet would be an excellent platform for that."

Just a few moments later, Adena's hand had found its way back to Kat's leg, and was stroking her thigh with purpose. Kat felt her abdomen tighten again and she exhaled heavily through her nose.

Adena walked her fingers up Kat's knee and uncrossed her legs.

"That's a pretty dress, baby..." Adena murmured, playing with its hem. "Shouldn't have picked today to wear it."

Kat closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, letting Adena's words sink into her brain as her girlfriend opened her legs with her hand.

" _And_ no nylons?" Adena asked, tracing her fingers up Kat's bare leg. Kat watched Adena's fingers disappear under the dress she was wearing. "It's almost like you expected something today."

"Adena... please," Kat whispered, her body stiffening. " _Later_."

"Oh, no..." Adena's husky voice purred softly as she played with the edge of Kat's panties. "You're going to make it up to me _now_."

Without warning, Adena's fingers pressed against Kat's center and Kat's body jerked slightly. Kat tried not to think about the thin piece of fabric separating them. And she definitely wasn't thinking about how badly she hated that piece of fabric and wished it were gone. Adena began rubbing circles and the friction from the fabric sent Kat's head spinning.

Kat watched Adena out of the corners of her eyes. She could see the concentration on her girlfriend's face as she felt the fabric of her panties with each fluid circular motion. Feeling their texture. Feeling for wetness. Feeling for _her_.

They were Adena's favorite black lace panties, and Adena was in the process of forcing Kat to make a mess of them. And once it'd occurred to Adena which pair of panties Kat had on, she smirked and added a little more pressure.

"So you _were_ expecting something..." Adena mused quietly.

Adena watched as Kat made a huge effort to control her breathing so that it was even and not heavy and ragged. Kat saw a small hint of a smirk creep onto Adena's face as the corners of her beautiful pink lips curved upward. _God_ , she loved it when Adena smirked like that. She bit her lip to suppress a breathy moan. Whenever Adena smirked at her like that, especially in these instances, she knew she was as good as gone.

"Stop smiling like that," Kat hissed to her through gritted teeth. Adena's middle finger traveled lower as she pressed into Kat and felt her warmth. Kat's hips thrusted slightly forward, and both of them couldn't believe how damp her panties had become.

"My god, you're so wet..." Adena breathed. Kat closed her eyes, silently begging Adena to have mercy on her as she allowed herself a few labored breaths.

"Evelyn Grant was able to overcome the discrepancies between the genders and made her own path to success," Jacqueline remarked, still carrying on about, well, whatever it was she had been talking about. Kat had lost track.

"Please..." Kat begged, her whispers now nearly inaudible. She swallowed hard.

"Please what?" Adena softly responded as she used her index finger to hook Kat's underwear and move it out of the way with anticipation.

Kat couldn't form a reply, but the way her hips rocked forward was enough of an answer for Adena.

"Mmm..." Adena answered airily as she teased the outer edges of Kat's entrance with her finger. Kat's pelvis ground into Adena's hand, trying desperately to force her finger inside.

"But it's not just about the cakes," Jacqueline passionately asserted. "It's about the cookies. It's about the bakery itself. What about all the other pastries?"

Adena could feel Kat trembling and she watched Kat's fingers curl around the armrests of her chair as she slipped a finger into Kat's wet entrance with ease. She heard a slight gasp, and felt Kat tighten around her finger as she began to fuck her slowly underneath the table.

"Fuck..." Kat breathed, wetting her lips with her tongue and gripping the chair harder.

Adena pushed deeper into her, and saw Kat's hands grip the chair tighter. Her whole body was rigid and she no longer had her back pressed against the chair. Instead, Kat leaned forward with her legs wide open for Adena.

"And it was Kat, the head of our social media department, who brought it to my attention," Jacqueline gestured toward Kat, who clenched her mouth shut immediately and looked up at Jacqueline as Adena added a second finger, filling her more satisfyingly.

Adena watched Kat swallow a moan.

Jacqueline waited expectantly, saying, "Tell them what you told me, Kat."

"I-" Kat stopped short, suppressing another moan. Adena pumped her fingers harder, keeping a neutral face the entire time.

"It's okay, Kat. I thought it was an excellent concept," Jacqueline encouraged her, mistaking her hesitation for lack of confidence.

"What was my-" Kat stopped, trying to collect herself. "What was the question?"

"Twitter takeovers," Jacqueline offered helpfully.

"Oh, right..." Kat managed a nod and forced a smile as Adena continued to fuck her painstakingly slow and hard. She was knuckles-deep in Kat, and Kat was feeling every inch of her long, slender fingers. "Well, I was thinking that we could periodically invite someone—an influential woman, perhaps—to take over the Scarlet account for maybe an _hour_?"

Adena curled her fingers inside Kat to hit that sweet spot, causing Kat's voice to go shrill on the last word of her sentence. Kat's body tensed as she tried again to rein herself back in.

"Just like a Q and A session... kinda thing," Kat concluded cautiously.

"An excellent idea," Jacqueline repeated. "It allows for the readers to interact with people who would otherwise be inaccessible. They can talk with them in real-time and have some of their questions answered. Did you have anyone specific in mind?"

Kat wished Jacqueline would stop asking questions. She wished Adena would stop fucking her so good or else she was going to come soon. She was going to come in front of all these stuffy old white men and her boss. Her _boss_. And yet, a piece of her wished Adena would keep going and just finish her off already. But that wasn't the pressing issue at the moment. No, Adena's fingers pressing into her and curling inside her were not the pressing issue at the moment. Because Jacqueline had asked her a question. A question to which she didn't have an answer, even if she could manage to think of one.

"Uhh..." Kat paused and suddenly grew paranoid. Had she held out that sound longer than the normal time to hold it? Was it too breathy? No one seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary. "Mmm..."

"It's okay if you don't. I didn't mean to put you on the spot," Jacqueline remarked apologetically.

"Mmm..hmm... no... I... can't- can't think of anything at the moment," Kat replied, her voice cracking as Adena curled her fingers inside her again. " _Please_... continue."

Adena smirked at the desperation she heard in Kat's voice and picked up speed, watching Kat silently unravel before her eyes. She rubbed Kat's clit and stared at her slightly parted lips, wondering how this whole thing would end.

In bed, Kat was... very vocal. And she would grasp the sheets or dig her nails into Adena's back as she came. But they weren't in bed. They were in a meeting with a bunch of boring, old men. And Kat's boss.

She felt Kat tense up as she brought her closer and closer to the edge. She considered stopping just before Kat reached climax, but changed her mind because that would simultaneously be the nicest and meanest thing she could do to her in the current moment. No, she was in this for the long haul. She was going to keep going and see this through. She was going to absolutely finish Kat Edison.

She felt Kat tighten around her fingers. She was ready. Adena held her breath in preparation and curled her fingers once more, sending Kat over the edge.

The release was intense. Kat's mouth fell open, forming a perfect _o_ as her orgasm hit her. She didn't dare breathe and muscle in her body was steel, and not one part of her moved except for the waves of ecstasy contracting around Adena's fingers, her body desperately trying to pull more and more of Adena inside.

Adena slowed down, still pushing the entire length of her fingers into and out of Kat, drawing out the contractions and allowing Kat to ride them out. She had to give Kat credit, though. Kat had not let a single sound escape as she came, and Adena couldn't help but think about how hot it was to watch Kat mask her arousal and then come so hard in front of all those people.

For the first time, Adena felt how wet she'd become herself. She ached for that same release. But after the stunt she pulled today, she wasn't sure Kat would grant her the pleasure. For a split second in time, Adena regretted her choices. But only for a split second.

Once the contractions had faded away and Kat's panting had somewhat evened out, Adena slowly withdrew herself from Kat, eliciting a barely audible moan. One board member turned his head, but didn't think anything of it and returned his gaze to Jacqueline, who looked directly at Adena before opening her mouth to speak.

"Adena, it is our pleasure to feature you in next month's issue as I'm sure you'll have something profound to contribute. Are you excited?"

"I am," Adena nodded calmly. Kat, who was trying to level herself out and pretend she hadn't just experienced an intense orgasm in the middle of a work meeting, envied Adena's cool collectedness.

"That's terrific. We are equally excited," Jacqueline told her.

"It is an honor to have my work presented with so many other strong and successful women and their work," Adena sincerely declared. Her eyes darted to Kat momentarily. "I can't wait to show you what's to _come_."

Kat looked away and concentrated on controlling her breathing, hoping she didn't look as flushed as she felt.

"Thank you, Adena. We look forward to seeing what you have to share," Jacqueline assured her before turning her attention to the other board members. "Well, I suppose it's late enough. But before I let you all go, I just want to make one quick closing statement..."

Kat bravely eyed Adena, who looked pretty smug and pleased with herself. Adena smiled innocently at her and wiggled her fingers at her, which were now shiny and glistening with Kat's wetness. Kat looked back at Jacqueline who was still talking before looking once more at Adena.

Adena slowly and subtly raised her fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean in one fluid motion before licking the rest off her lips. Kat bit her own bottom lip, trying not to think about how badly she wanted to kiss Adena and taste herself on her girlfriend's tongue. Instead, she contained herself and tried to focus on Jacqueline's final words of the meeting.

"And that will be all for tonight," Jacqueline concluded. "Again, I apologize for keeping everyone so long, and I hope you all enjoy the rest of your night."

Kat heard Adena respond under her breath, "Oh, we _will_..."

Just as the men began packing up their briefcases and walking out the door, the two women stood up.

"Kat, I-" Adena started.

"Save it," Kat cut her off. Adena couldn't tell if Kat was angry or frustrated. Probably both. But either way, Kat was definitely going to make her pay for it later. And that was all that mattered.

Adena smirked and began walking toward the door without Kat. Just as Kat went to follow Adena, Jacqueline interrupted her.

"Oh, Kat. I want you to start implementing a few things pertaining to our social media presence. Can you hang back for a moment so I can tell you?" Jacqueline requested. Adena paused in the doorway, but Jacqueline gave her a signal that it was still okay for her to leave. Adena left as Kat nodded and flattened out her dress.

"Sure."

"Great," Jacqueline smiled as she watched a few more board members begin to leave. "The use of what I've recently learned are called 'memes'... I don't want that for Scarlet. I see them everywhere now. Companies are using them to connect with the millennials, and quite frankly, I find it tacky. But what I do want to see is more emoji use. They really spruce up a Tweet."

"Yeah, okay-" Kat started to agree.

"Not at the office," Jacqueline interrupted, dropping the act as soon as the last person filed out and was out of earshot.

"I-I'm sorry?" Kat stammered.

"Not at the office," Jacqueline repeated with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Kat swore she saw the faintest hint of a smirk on Jacqueline's face, and she feared the worst. "You'll pass that on to Adena too, won't you?"

"Yes, ma'am..." Kat concealed her embarrassment and nodded vehemently as turned for the door.

"Emojis, Kat!" Jacqueline called after her. Kat could hear the smirk in her boss' tone. "Emojis!"


	2. The Fashion Closet (07-04 15:10:32)

"She really said, 'I can't wait to show you what's to come?' after _literally_ making you come?" Jane cackled and turned to Sutton. "Adena has a sense of _humor!_ "

The three of them were sitting in the fashion closet and Kat had just briefed them on Adena's little game she'd played during the last board meeting.

"Guys, it's not that funny..." Kat feigned offense, but wore a smile at the recollection of what had happened.

"Oh, it's _kinda_ funny," Sutton disagreed.

"Okay, but why didn't Jacqueline _say_ anything?" Kat shrilly asked her friends, who were laughing hysterically.

"Um... because... she didn't want to?" Jane managed to get out between giggles. "What was she gonna do? Put a meeting on hold and ask you two to get a room or quit it in front of a bunch of old dudes?"

"I don't know what's funnier, the fact that you got caught _fucking_ Adena—"

" _She_ fucked _me_ ," Kat protested weakly.

"— _getting_ fucked by Adena," Sutton corrected herself. "Or the fact that Jacqueline now knows what you look like when you come."

"Listen, I _said_ I was quiet—"

"I said _look_ like, not sound likeSutton quipped before making a mock-orgasm face.

"I hate both of you," Kat groaned, shrinking into her seat. "You're terrible."

"But _Adena_ wasn't right?" Jane teased.

"Ooh yeah. Do tell," Sutton urged.

"It was... good. Obviously," Kat rolled her eyes. "You know, if this is so funny, why don't you ask Jacqueline for details? I'm sure she saw enough and could answer your burning questions."

"And make her relive that whole traumatic experience?" Jane snorted. "No thanks."

"What did you, uh... do when you got home?" Sutton asked with a smirk. Jane raised her eyebrows expectantly. "Adena, I hope."

"No, but she gave _me_ four more orgasms and then we went to sleep," Kat remarked.

" _Ooh_..." the other two girls responded in unison.

"She didn't get _anything?_ That's mean," Sutton remarked.

"Is that sympathy for Adena I hear?" Kat asked with a laugh. "She deserved it. Besides, I'm still haunted by that meeting."

"Fine, we'll stop talking about it..." Jane offered apologetically.

"No, I mean if I think about it too long, I get, um... kinda wet," Kat quietly admitted. There was a beat of silence before the other two registered what she had confessed.

" _Oh_..." Sutton nodded with an impressed smirk. "That good, huh?"

"Yeah," Kat admitted with a laugh. "But I'm gonna make her pay for it."

Sutton raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I _will_ ," Kat insisted. "Sometime. Probably not in the near future. I don't know."

"Whatever you say, Kat..." Sutton chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever you say..." Jane echoed before standing up. "And as much as I wanna stay here and talk about Kat's adventures in sex, I have to get back to work."

Jane looked at Kat and Sutton as she headed for the door of the fashion closet.

"Ooh, yeah. Me too," Sutton nodded. "Oliver's got me picking up some outfits halfway across the city for the photoshoot this Thursday, and he wants them by the end of the day."

"Then you're already late," Kat answered with concern.

"No worries. Oliver has to stay after anyway. Checked his schedule this morning," Sutton assured her as she made for the door. "Bye, Kat."

"Bye, guys..." Kat called after them. She sat there, wondering how the hell she was going to top Adena. In both senses of the word.


	3. The Fashion Closet

"Adena, can I borrow you for a sec?" Sutton asked.

"Of course," Adena nodded. "What do you need?"

"Well, you're a photographer," Sutton began, taking Adena's arm and pulling her along. "And I had a question about a certain garment I've been hoarding in the fashion closet—I'm wondering how it will photograph."

"Like... the _color...?_ " Adena asked with confusion. "It will come out as... that color."

"Well, yeah. Maybe," Sutton replied, shoving Adena into the fashion closet. Adena furrowed her eyebrows at Sutton, bewildered by the assistant's vague statement. "But... Oliver wants to avoid another Dressgate because it caused such an uproar, so if you could just tell me if there's any chance that Dressgate 2.0 could happen with this garment, I'd really appreciate it."

" _Dressgate?_ " Adena questioned her. "What is—"

"Gotta run. Oliver wants his coffee," Sutton interrupted apologetically. "Later, Adena."

"Sutton, which garment is— and she's gone," Adena sighed to herself before perusing the nearest clothing rack and talking to herself. "Well, she was in a rush to get out of here."

She paused and scrunched up her face, puzzled.

"What the hell is Dressgate?"

Just as Adena pulled out her phone to Google the term 'Dressgate,' her girlfriend, Kat, emerged from the corner of the fashion closet, having previously been concealed by a faux-fur coat that reminded Adena of an orange creamsicle. Kat wore a mischievous smile as she sauntered over.

"Dressgate was a huge internet thing back in 2015," she explained, closing the gap between them and showing Adena a picture of The Dress. She reached for Adena's hand, which contained her cellphone. "Is it blue and black? Or white and gold?"

"I'm sorry?" Adena asked, still baffled. She peered at the dress and added, "It's blue and black, by the way."

"Wrong. White and gold," Kat replied, and slipped the phone out of her hand.

"Um, that is _mine_ ," Adena remarked. "And it's blue and black."

"We're just going to put this over here so you can't call for help," Kat whispered, chucking the phone over her shoulder and onto a nearby cushioned chair. "White and gold."

She walked a slow circle around Adena, who watched her with confused amusement.

"What are you doing?" Adena chuckled. "You know, you're kind of hot when you're being so threatening... I might be a little turned on right now."

"Laugh while you still can," Kat remarked with an overly dramatic dangerous tone. She made her way over to the fashion closet's door and locked it, all the while smirking at Adena. "You won't be laughing in a few minutes."

"Maybe a _lot_ turned on right now..." Adena corrected her statement and looked her girlfriend up and down. "What gives, Kat?"

"A lot turned on, huh?" Kat raised her eyebrows, still smirking mischievously as she sauntered back over to Adena.

"Kind of," Adena confessed with amusement. She looked up into her girlfriend's eyes. Kat allowed a small smile to creep onto her face before she slowly knelt down in front of Adena, lifted her shirt, and kissed her stomach. "Kat... come on. We're at work."

Adena pulled her shirt back down.

"And it's blue and black."

"And suddenly you care about that?" Kat retorted, standing up and taking Adena's hand in her own.

"Oh, is that what this is about?" Adena chuckled. "You're still mad about the board meeting?"

"I wasn't mad..." Kat admitted before kissing the palm of Adena's hand.

"Then what's this about?"

Kat kissed Adena's hand again and innocently asked, "I can't just love my girlfriend?"

"In the middle of the fashion closet?" Adena paused as a thought occurred to her. "You enlisted _Sutton_ to lure me in here when you could've gotten me in here just as successfully by yourself?"

Kat didn't respond and Adena watched as the tip of her own middle finger disappeared between Kat's lips. Kat sucked lightly, stopping just after the first joint and slowly pulled her lips upward, leaving behind a shiny, wet fingertip. She met Adena's entranced eyes and slowly drew her entire finger in between her lips and into her mouth. Adena bit her bottom lip.

All Adena could think about was Kat's soft, wet flesh enclosing her finger and how _good_ the rhythmic up and down motion of Kat's lips felt against the sides. She felt her lower abdomen tighten and she used her other hand to pull Kat closer. Kat nipped her fingertip before gently pulling her toward an empty chair.

"Sit," Kat ordered. Adena raised her eyebrows at Kat's uncharacteristic speech. " _Now_."

Adena chuckled and sank into the chair, slouching and immediately opening her legs.

"Are you sure that's locked?" Adena teased.

Kat didn't answer. Instead, she closed Adena's legs and straddled her, securing her girlfriend's legs in place.

"White and gold."

" _Okay_..." Adena sighed as Kat rested her arms on her shoulders. "White and gold."

A beat of silence.

"You know... if you wanted me to fuck you at work again, all you had to do was ask," Adena smirked, reaching around Kat to squeeze her supple ass.

Kat let out a pleasured sigh and pushed her hips into Adena.

"Mmm... I forgot to mention... Jacqueline said not at the office..." Kat murmured as Adena ran her hands up the curve of Kat's sides.

"You didn't forget and... we... are not _in_ the office," Adena whispered, giving Kat's breasts a squeeze.

" _Mm_..." Kat hummed. She could feel herself caving and almost surrendered to Adena's seduction. However, that was not the point of her being here, and Kat had to focus. She took Adena's wrists and pinned them to each armrest of the chair. "Oh no you don't."

Kat stretched her arm out and reached for some nearby scarves. She used one to tie Adena's left arm down and another to tie Adena's right arm down. Adena laughed.

"Wow, you're _serious_."

"I sure am," Kat replied.

"Is this my _punishment_ , Kat?" Adena's syrupy voice crooned as she thrust her hips up into Kat. Kat chuckled, knowing that the thrust was only to mask Adena's sincere squirming underneath her. She couldn't stand not touching Kat.

"You've been a bad girl, Adena el-Amin."

"Oh full name, huh? I must've been _really_ _naughty_..." Adena growled. Her hips were rocking back and forth now, and her arms struggled under her restraints. "Are you going to punish me, baby? Am I going to get to make you come?"

"Then it wouldn't be a punishment, now would it?" Kat smirked, feeling the growing desperation in Adena's grinding. She bent down and kissed Adena's pulse point on her neck, triggering a gasp from her girlfriend. "I'm gonna make _you_ come."

"Is that so," Adena replied breathlessly. She was losing her bravado. Fast.

" _Mm-hm_..." Kat murmured into her girlfriend's neck. The hot air from her mouth made Adena's body tingle.

"Tell me..." Adena whispered and wet her lips with her tongue. "If you fuck me and make me come—"

"It's not an if," Kat asserted, kissing her jaw.

"How exactly is that punishing me?" Adena finished.

Kat balked her girlfriend's statement. Adena wasn't wrong. In fact, she had brought up an excellent point. How the hell was that punishing her? Adena had won before Kat had even begun.

She'd fucked Kat in front of the board members and got away with it (not including Jacqueline, who'd known what had happened during their meeting). Fucking Adena right here in the fashion closet wasn't a punishment at all for her. Adena's punishment was already over; it happened later the night of the board meeting when Kat hadn't eaten her out and let her come. This was all just... _fun_ for Adena. And Adena was smirking as if she'd been following Kat's thoughts the entire time.

"Whatever," Kat muttered before unbuttoning and unzipping Adena's jeans.

"Could've done that myself if you hadn't tied me down..." Adena hinted. Kat smiled down at her, angelically.

"You could've, but it wouldn't have been as fun for me, now would it?"

"Kat..." Adena breathed, wriggling beneath her and pushing her own hips upward into Kat. "Please touch me."

"Mm, I don't think you're quite ready," Kat shrugged.

"Kat... _please_..." Adena begged. She gasped as Kat kissed her collarbone. " _Please_..."

"No," Kat answered curtly as she unbuttoned Adena's shirt. She dragged her finger lightly downward between Adena's breasts and past her belly button. She stopped right at the top of Adena's pants.

Adena whimpered softly and desperately tried to grind against Kat. She needed pressure between her legs badly, but she wasn't getting any.

"You were so bold just a minute ago..." Kat commented. "What happened?"

" _You_ happened!" Adena groaned. "Kat, _please_..."

"You really want me to touch you, don't you?" Kat chuckled deviously. Adena nodded. " _Mmm_... I don't know..."

"Kat, I'm going to make a scene," Adena threatened, still squirming. " _Please_ touch me."

"You're bluffing," Kat insisted, but slid her hand down Adena's open pants anyway, not willing to take that risk. "Because if you make a single sound, you're _definitely_ not gonna get what you want."

"I—" Adena inhaled sharply, closing her eyes and tensing up as Kat began rubbing her clit through her underwear. " _Oh my god_..."

" _Ooh_..." Kat remarked as her fingers traveled lower and found a damp spot. "You're already _so_ wet..."

She paused and began to smirk.

"And with a full day of work ahead of you?"

Adena looked up at her with a hint of aroused dread in her eyes and asked, "What are you going to do to me?"

"Mmm... I think I might play with you a little more," Kat murmured, dismounting Adena and yanking her pants down to her ankles before removing them completely and kneeling down in front of her. Adena swallowed hard with anticipation as Kat pried her legs back open and kissed her inner thighs, all the way up to the edge of her panties. She could feel Adena shaking.

"Please..." she heard Adena whisper.

Kat leaned in and kissed Adena's center, feeling her lips through the damp fabric and eliciting a breathy moan from her. She felt herself get wet. In response, Adena pushed herself toward Kat's mouth, still craving pressure.

Kat then slowly dragged her tongue upward, stopping just before Adena's clit, causing Adena to shudder and whine softly.

"Kat, _please_..." Adena begged again, her hips rocking back and forth as she kept herself centered against Kat's warm tongue. She tugged at the scarves tied around her arms, but it was no use. Kat had tendered her helpless.

"Please what?" Kat whispered between her legs, her warm breath adding to the pleasure of her mock-eating Adena out through her panties.

" _God_ , Kat... _please_ fuck me," Adena breathed, her voice weak with desperation.

"Mm..." Kat lifted her head up from between Adena's legs. Adena wanted to cry out, she was so frustrated. "And why should I do that?"

"I want you so badly..." Adena tried. She couldn't think of anything else. Her hips were still rocking back and forth, waiting for Kat's return.

Kat's eyes flicked downward and saw that the damp spot on Adena's underwear had only doubled in size. She'd gotten wetter too, and thinking about the taste of Adena wasn't helping.

" _God, that's so fucking hot_..." she whispered to herself before touching herself. She was wetter than she'd originally thought. She wished she were the one about to be fucked.

She withdrew her hand from her own pants and looked up at Adena, who was watching helplessly. The longing in her eyes only made Kat wetter.

" _Kat_..." she murmured. Kat rose to her feet and stood over her before extending her hand, stopping just before it reached Adena's mouth. Adena looked up at her before gingerly taking Kat's two wet fingers in her mouth and sucking. She loved the taste of her girlfriend. She loved the way her fingers felt inside of her and the way it felt against her lips.

"Make it good and wet for yourself," Kat instructed as she watched Adena closely.

"Mm-hm..." Adena hummed, slowing her pace even more. The slowness was absolute torture for Kat. It seemed to magnify the feeling of Adena's wet flesh enveloping her fingers and rubbing against the length of them. Kat suddenly couldn't take it anymore; she wanted her fingers somewhere else, and she was sure Adena wanted the same.

She took her fingers away from Adena and knelt down again. Once again, Adena tensed up with anticipation as Kat slid her panties down to her ankles and opened her legs. She watched Kat's lustful eyes sweep over her body, vulnerable and splayed out for her.

Kat looked at Adena's center, which was shiny and open, ready and inviting. Adena silently begged Kat to slip her fingers inside her. However, she didn't dare vocalize the desire out of fear that Kat wouldn't do it just to tease her more. She bit her lip and utilized her last ounce of patience, waiting for Kat to enter her.

Kat slipped her fingers into Adena easily, but at a painfully slow pace, causing Adena to moan as Kat pushed further into her.

" _Ohh_... Fuck... _me_..." Adena breathed, finally getting what she'd been craving.

"If that's what you want..." Kat murmured, slowly pulling out of Adena starting a rhythm. "I want you to think about something for me."

"Kat, I really can't think about anything right now," Adena gasped as Kat switched to a better angle.

"Think about the board meeting, and how _wet_ I was," Kat continued as she picked up speed. "Think about how _badly_ I wanted to come, how badly you wanted to _make_ me come, and how badly you want come now."

Kat curled her fingers inside Adena, causing Adena to yelp and grind harder.

"Oh my _god_ , Kat..."

Kat leaned forward and sucked on Adena's clit as she continued pumping in and out of her.

"Harder, baby, _harder_..." Adena crooned, and Kat pushed faster and as deep as she could go, earning a deep moan from her girlfriend. "Right there, Kat... Right there... _Fuck, Kat_."

Kat stimulated her g-spot, keeping it constant for about a minute, feeling Adena grow tighter and tighter around her fingers. She was almost there. If they were anywhere else, Adena would've been screaming. Too bad they were still in the fashion closet at work.

" _God_ , you're gonna make me _come_..." Adena gasped and bit her lip, trying to remember to keep quiet.

"Am I?" Kat teased. Adena couldn't reply. She was preparing for her climax as she gripped the chair, threw her head back, closed her eyes, and arched her back. And just as Kat felt her tighten, she pulled out and took her tongue off Adena's clit. "Not yet, Adena."

Adena whimpered and thrashed about in her restraints, frustrated and taken aback that Kat would tease her like that.

" _Kat_ , please. _Please_. I won't fuck you at work again, just _please_. _Please_ make me come," Adena pleaded with her. "I'll do anything you want. _Anything_."

"Anything, huh?" Kat raised an eyebrow and licked up Adena's wetness once, causing her to shudder.

" _Kat, please_..." Adena sounded as if she were nearly in tears, and Kat chuckled.

"It doesn't matter what you say," Kat told her. "You don't get to come until _I_ say so."

"Please let me come," Adena immediately changed her plea. " _Please_ let me—"

She stopped short as Kat slid her tongue between her folds and began to eat Adena out, keeping her tongue as deep as it would go. Her girlfriend's eyes rolled back and her hips bucked as they fell into a satisfying rhythm.

After just a moment of Kat eating her out, Adena couldn't take it anymore and she could feel herself getting closer and closer to orgasm.

" _Kat—_ oh _god_ , I'm gonna—" Adena's own guttural moan of intense pleasure interrupted her request to come and she felt her body give into the pressure of Kat's tongue, sending her over the edge. She came without Kat's permission, her body convulsing as her center contracted rhythmically, trying desperately to pull more and more of Kat inside. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open, but she was perfectly silent as pure bliss coursed throughout her body. Kat had _finally_ let her come, and she was coming _hard_.

Kat slid two fingers inside Adena and pumped slowly, making sure to give her every inch and timing it to Adena's contractions, allowing her girlfriend to ride them out. She didn't even care that Adena had come without her permission. She'd come on her tongue and she could still taste Adena on her lips. She loved how her girlfriend tasted.

Adena gasped, breathing for the first time as she finally started to come down after climaxing for so long. Kat drew out Adena's aftershocks, keeping them intense and torturous for her girlfriend. Adena felt like they were endless, and she begged Kat to stop, but once again, her pleas fell upon deaf ears. Kat kept going, eliciting more (stifled) moans from Adena.

" _Kat_ ," she whimpered. "Please—I can't come anymore. I can't come anymore. _Please_."

Kat gave Adena's center one long, slow kiss and thrust inside her one more time before slowly sliding out, earning one more shrill yelp of pleasure from Adena. Adena stayed there for a dazed moment, frozen in place and panting as she was finally allowed to come down.

"I hope you've learned your lesson," Kat feigned a scolding tone as she stood up. Adena nodded silently, still too breathless to form a reply. "Good girl."

Kat bent down to give Adena a deep kiss, making sure her girlfriend could taste the come on her lips. Adena kissed her back sloppily and weakly, still trying to collect herself after such an intense, drawn-out orgasm. All she wanted to do was curl up and cuddle with Kat; maybe even fall asleep.

But they were at work. In the fashion closet.

Kat broke off the kiss and smirked down at Adena, who seemed as if she'd finally achieved a small amount of clarity, though she did still look dazed.

"Do you want water?" Kat offered with amusement as she untied the scarves.

Adena shook her head, still silent.

Kat changed her tone so that it was more serious and she bent down to Adena's sitting height. "What do you need?"

"I..." Adena paused, finally catching her breath and looking into Kat's concerned eyes. "I guess I need to fuck you at work more often."

Kat rolled her eyes and stood up.

"That was to teach you _not_ to," she reminded her.

" _Oh_ , but you were so _good..._ " Adena protested.

"I won't let you come next time," Kat threatened, but both of them knew the threat was empty.

Kat helped Adena up out of the chair and couldn't help but notice how her girlfriend's legs were still shaking.

"You gonna be okay?" she teased.

"We'll see," Adena sighed, somewhat disappointed they'd both have to return to work after this. She pulled up her panties which were still damp. " _Ugh_."

"That's part of the punishment," Kat informed her. "You have to feel _that_ for the rest of the day."

" _Mmm_..." Adena hummed, kissing Kat's cheek. "I'm gonna be _thinking_ about it for the rest of the day."

Adena's eyes scanned the floor for her pants before settling on Kat's finger, which held them up by a belt loop.

"Thanks," Adena said gratefully before pulling them up and fastening them.

Kat came up behind her and kissed her shoulder before replying, "You're welcome."

Just as Adena started towards the door, she realized that Kat was still behind her.

She chuckled, turned to Kat, and said, "We should... probably leave separately. Just in case."

"Oh yeah," Kat nodded, hiding her disappointment. She would've loved to watch Adena walk away. "Of course."

Adena gave her a quick peck on the lips before smiling and softly saying, "Bye."

"Bye," Kat whispered after her just as the door closed. A moment passed before her mind drifted onto the possibility that Adena was more than likely going to get even with her later that night. She smiled and bit her lip before making her exit, alone.


	4. The Dress and the Shoe

Sutton watched in amused disbelief as a disheveled, breathless Adena emerged from the previously locked fashion closet.

"That a new look for you?" she asked before she could even stop the words from flying out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry?" Adena asked, not having heard Sutton. Sutton took the opportunity to start over.

"So..." Sutton began, her eyes doing a head-to-toe sweep of Adena. "About that Dressgate thing..."

"You know..." Adena paused. "If you'd just said Kat wanted to talk with me, I still would've come with you."

Sutton raised her eyebrows.

"You didn't... have to make up that whole... Dressgate thing," Adena chuckled, finally gaining some of her breath back.

"What are you talking about?" Sutton asked.

"I mean... you really let Kat rope you into this? And you _voluntarily_ served as bait? I would've just come with you," Adena repeated.

"I... didn't volunteer for anything," Sutton informed her slowly. "And I was serious about Oliver not wanting another Dressgate."

A pause.

"Speaking of, what'd you think? Dressgate 2.0? Not Dressgate 2.0?"

Adena stared blankly at her.

Sutton squinted suspiciously and leaned into Adena, sniffing her.

"Did you just _smell_ me, Sutton—"

"You just had sex, didn't you?" Sutton asked, her eyes widening with surprise.

"What makes you say that—"

Adena's words were interrupted as an equally disheveled and breathless Kat slipped out through the fashion closet's door, looking as if she were trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Adena closed her eyes and silently cursed Kat's terrible timing.

"Adena?" Kat feigned surprise before seeing Sutton and having it turn to real surprise. "Sutton?"

"Kat," Sutton nodded at her friend.

"Sutton," Jane piped in, joining the three of them. "Kat. Adena."

"Jane," Adena replied.

"What'd I miss?" Jane asked. Kat and Adena exchanged a look before Sutton jumped right into it.

"These two just had sex in our, excuse me, _my_ fashion closet—"

"That's not your closet, Red..." Oliver interrupted, never even looking up as he passed by. "That's _my_ closet."

All four women watched him walk into his office before continuing their conversation.

"I thought Jacqueline said not in the office? I second that, by the way..." Jane reminded them.

"It's uh... not _technically_ the office..." Kat tried weakly, reusing Adena's excuse from earlier.

"Office, closet—same diff," Sutton remarked. "Also, don't do that again because if I find any sticky substances or residue on any of the clothing, I will kill—"

"Oh, is there a meeting scheduled today? Outside of the fashion closet? With just the four of you?" Jacqueline asked with a hint of a smile. "Who are you going to kill?"

"Uhhh..." Sutton looked at her friends for help, but no one had anything snappy to say.

"Me," Adena blurted. Kat, Jane, Sutton, and Jacqueline all turned to look at her. "She is... going to kill _me_. I, uh... I accidentally locked Sutton out of the fashion closet. It was... my bad, I'm sorry. She asked me to take a look at this piece because she was concerned about how it might photograph—we're trying to prevent Dressgate 2.0, you know."

Jacqueline nodded once slowly before squinting her eyes at Adena. To be more convincing, Adena reached out and jiggled the doorknob.

"Won't budge, I'm afraid."

"I have a spare," Jacqueline told them, her tone was unreadable. "I'll go get that for you."

The four girls watched Jacqueline walk into her office and murmur, _What's a Dressgate?_ to herself. Once she was out of earshot, they all turned to each other and breathed a sigh of relief.

"How'd you come up with that lie so quick?" Sutton asked, clearly impressed.

"It was easy," Adena shrugged, jiggling the knob again. "I really did lock you out."

Sutton stared at her.

"I got a little distracted."

"Clearly."

"I have an article to write," Jane announced. "It's going to be about the thrill of public sex, so if either of you two—" she looked at Kat and Adena before continuing, "—want to weigh in, then by all means. Stop by my desk—just... maybe not at the same time. Jane out."

Jacqueline returned just as Jane left and she opened the closet door for them.

"There you go, ladies—" she stopped abruptly and took a whiff of the air. "There's a funky smell in here... No bother. I'm going to ask the cleaners to air it out and put in an air freshener. Have a nice day."

She turned around to leave, but then turned back.

"And try not to lock yourselves out again."

"Yes, ma'am," Sutton nodded as Jacqueline took her leave. She turned back to Adena. "So. Dressgate."

"Yeah, I think it's blue and black," Adena declared with a sigh, buttoning the second-highest button on her shirt. She hadn't realized that it was still open.

"It's white and gold," Kat argued. "Sutton, tell her. It's white and gold."

"I'm afraid Kat's right," Sutton agreed. "It's white and gold. And I wasn't asking about that dress. I meant the one in the closet. Is it a Dressgate? Is it not...?"

"You too?" Adena asked incredulously. "You really think it's white and gold."

"Mm-mm," Jane disagreed all the way from her desk. She took the tip of the pen she'd been chewing on out of her mouth. "It's blue and black."

"See?" Adena responded pointing her hand in Jane's direction. "Blue and black. Plain and simple."

"You know, for a photographer, you really don't have a good sense of color..." Sutton benignly jabbed.

"Oh?" Adena blinked with surprise. "Then I guess you don't want my opinion about the garment in the fashion closet?"

Sutton sighed heavily and admitted, "I _do_..."

"Why? You're just going to say it's white and gold when it's blue and black," Adena joked.

"Actually it's turquoise and grey," Sutton retorted.

"What?" Adena squinted, baffled by the sudden change in color pairing.

"Yeah, I'm confused too..." Kat commented. "Turquoise and grey?"

"Yeah. The dress in the fashion closet," Sutton clarified. "It's turquoise and grey. Like the vans shoe that was a not-as-famous follow up to Dressgate. Shoegate. The shoe was turquoise and grey."

Sutton pulled up a picture of the shoe in question and showed Adena.

"See? Turquoise and grey."

"That shoe is pink and white," Adena informed her.

"Okay, now you're just disagreeing to disagree—" Kat cut herself off as Sutton showed her the same shoe. "Sutton, I hate to break it to you, but the shoe is definitely pink and white. I don't know where you're getting turquoise from."

"Or grey," Adena added.

Sutton sighed heavily and opened the fashion closet door, revealing a turquoise and grey dress.

"See? It's just like the shoe."

"No—okay. That is turquoise and grey," Adena agreed, pointing to the dress. "But the shoe is pink and white. There's no question about it."

"Yeah, Adena's right," Kat nodded.

"You guys are seriously so ridiculous," Sutton rolled her eyes just as Jane came back.

"What's up with the pink and white dress?" Jane inquired. "I thought the color theme was turquoise and grey."

All three turned to give her the same murderous look, and she burst out laughing.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding," she chuckled. "Seriously though, Sutton. The shoe? It's pink and white. Vans doesn't make turquoise and grey shoes and besides, the person who originally posted it said so."

"It doesn't matter what Vans does or does not make or what the person who posted it said," Sutton replied. "It's what you see in the photo, and what I see is a turquoise and grey shoe—"

"White and gold. Pink and white," Jacqueline declared in passing, never stopping to debate with them. "End of discussion."

They all exchanged the same look among themselves.

" _Seriously!_ How does she do that?" Sutton asked with disbelief. "She just _appears_ out of nowhere."

"It's the power of Jacqueline Carlyle," Kat sighed. "Enhanced stealth, and whatever she says, goes, and that's final."

"Well that's that," Jane shrugged. "It doesn't matter what you think, Jacqueline says white and gold, pink and white."

"Well, this is boring," Sutton complained.

"You know what else is boring?" Jane asked, before answering her own question. "Work. Lunch at Squeeze Press?"

Everyone nodded.

"Adena, you coming with?" Sutton asked, just to clarify. Adena nodded again, and the four of them headed for the elevator, still arguing about both the dress and the shoe.


End file.
